Whisper
by AngelD0418
Summary: Was it a random act of violence? That's rarely the case when the Winchesters are involved. Another part of my older Lucy series. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Lucy is, once again, the only one that is mine.

**Author's Note**: I know I have another story up that is still in progress and, honestly, I don't know if I'm going to continue with it or not. I'm totally stuck on that one. I was hoping that putting up the beginning of this story would stir up my creativity a bit. Hopefully this one won't end up like the other one. And I'm trying hard to make this story not like my others. We'll see how it goes.

**Whisper**

"Tell me again why I had to come?"

"Because Sam's not feeling well and I need this chocolate milkshake."

"You NEED a chocolate milkshake? Now? It's 11:30 at night."

"Just trust me on this one, Dean." The Winchester trio was, for once, in a big city instead of a small, unknown town in the middle of nowhere. They weren't even there for a hunt. They were just passing through Milwaukee on their way to a small, unknown town in the middle of nowhere. They felt strangely comfortable just relaxing for the night. Dean, for one, was afraid of getting too comfortable. However, he put his feelings aside for the good of his younger siblings. He and Lucy were walking back from picking up a chocolate milkshake for her at a Denny's a few blocks from their hotel. Sam had been developing a headache and there was no way that Dean would let Lucy travel by herself at night in the city, so he reluctantly followed her on her quest for chocolate. Without even thinking about it, they entered an alley, which was a shortcut to the hotel. As soon as they entered, both hunters immediately felt the hairs on the back of their necks rise.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the hotel, Sam thrashed back and forth on the bed; his eyes squeezed shut, as the vision played out in front of him.

_Mine_

"No!"

_All mine._

"NO!" Sam screamed and held his head pain. Blood poured out of his nose and he tumbled off of the bed and writhed on the floor.

_YOU CAN NOT STOP IT. IT IS ALREADY IN MOTION._

Sam let out a guttural scream as his eyes flew open. He reached for his cell phone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy and Dean heard the wind behind them. This was no ordinary wind and they knew it. They quickly turned to face their attacker, which turned out to be their biggest mistake. It was a man, with what looked like an ordinary pistol. Before Dean and Lucy could make any move to even so much as surrender themselves, there was a shot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam's head was in such pain that he could scarcely remember the phone number that he supposedly knew so well. He finally figured out the number and hit the send button, silently praying.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy fell backwards and landed in Dean's arms. Blood ran freely from an open wound in the middle of her chest. Dean was saying her name over and over, but it was as if her ears were plugged with cotton. She watched as the man who had shot her a look that seemed to be a mixture of pity, sadness, and fear, but couldn't possibly be, before he fled. It was that look that she attempted to dissect as the alley faded away to blackness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If it had been almost anyone else, Dean would have known exactly what to do. He would have whipped off the blue button up shirt he was wearing over his black t-shirt, applied direct pressure to the heavily bleeding wound, and call for an ambulance. He couldn't seem to remember this, only because the person in his arms was Lucy. He could only call her name over and over in terror and watch helplessly as the shooter disappeared. The ringing that came from his pocket startled him as Lucy fell unconscious.

"Dean!" came the panicked voice of Sam as he answered. "Lucy's in danger!"

"Lucy's been shot!" Dean choked out.

"No," Sam breathed. "I'm too late."

"Call an ambulance you idiot!" Dean yelled. Tears welled in his eyes as he hung up the phone and flung it on the ground. The phone call pulled him out of his helplessness as he pulled off his shirt and applied it to Lucy's wound. He checked to make sure she was still breathing. He kept his ear by her slightly open mouth, somewhat comforted by the sound, even though it was faint. He sat like that until he heard the sounds of sirens.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We took out the bullet. She got lucky because it didn't hit the lungs or the heart. She should not be doing as poorly as she is."

"What does that mean?" Sam asked quietly as Dean stood silently beside him. Both of them barely said a word since Sam had arrived at the hospital. They had sat in silence, watching the doctors work on Lucy in the emergency room. They watched in silence as she coded. Dean had felt his knees go weak when he heard the whine of the machine. It was a good thing he hadn't fallen, because at that point, Sam was in no condition to hold him up. The doctors had found a heartbeat and whisked Lucy away upstairs to surgery before either one could utter a word, if they had even wanted to. The brothers sat side by side in silence in the waiting room for what felt like days. A million times, they wanted to turn to each other and ask what had happened, but both were so wrapped up in their own guilt that speech was not possible.

"She's very weak. We gave her a lot of blood during the surgery. She can't breathe without an oxygen mask and, despite the amounts of blood she received, her blood pressure and heart rate are very low. They're so low that I'm afraid more blood transfusions won't do anything. If she keeps going like this, her body is just going to shut down altogether. And, unfortunately, since I can't find any medical reason for her to be as weak as she is, I'm not sure how to help her. We'll keep doing what we can. You can go see her now." With that, the doctor said a polite goodbye and excused himself. The brothers were scared. In fact, they were terrified. They couldn't go through this again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Nothing new.

**Author's Note**: Sorry. It's kind of short. I'm attempting to build dramatic tension. Whether it's working or not is a whole other issue. Enjoy!

To Lucy, it all felt so real. The cavern was slick with water from somewhere she couldn't see. She shivered in the damp, cool air. She could even see her breath. There was no way this could be real. She couldn't have gone from bleeding to death in a dirty Milwaukee alley to where she was in a matter of seconds. There was no gaping hole in her chest. The last thing she remembered was Dean calling her name over and over. And the man in the blue jacket's face. And something else, but she couldn't quite seem to pick that small detail out of her memory.

Lucy sat huddled next to a stalagmite. Or stalactite. She could never remember which was which. She had been there for what seemed like hours. The only exits she could see were either a hole in the wall, which was much too small for her to squeeze through, or a much larger hole in the ceiling. She had already attempted to scale the wall and failed miserably. The youngest Winchester sibling hated not being able to do anything but sit and shiver.

"_You don't have to be so cold_," came a sudden whisper from the other side of Lucy's prison. Lucy was startled. She waited to see if there would be another whisper. She began to think she had imagined it. "_I am real. You are not imagining me_." So this thing could read her mind. Fantastic.

"Who are you?" Lucy slowly stood and walked cautiously to where she had thought the voice was coming from. She was trying desperately not to panic. A Winchester didn't panic. They dealt with whatever came their way. What came next, however, she had never been prepared for.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been three hours since Sam and Dean had been let in the room to see Lucy. In those three hours, Lucy had not moved a muscle. After three hours, Dean couldn't take the silence.

"You saw this, didn't you Sam." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes," Sam said wearily.

"Why…why isn't she….why didn't she…" Dean couldn't say die.

"I'm not sure. The vision was different. It was so intense that my nose started bleeding and I was positive my head was going to explode."

"Tell me exactly what you saw."

"Well, I saw a man. Two men, actually. I saw the alley and you and Lucy. The man with the blue jacket shot Lucy while the man in the sunglasses held his shoulder. There was this…voice in my head the whole time. I couldn't hear anything but these…whispers."

"Wait, two men?"

"Yeah."

"There was only one guy. The man in the blue jacket."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked confused.

"Positive." Sam put his hands over his face, in what Dean assumed was frustration, but when he looked up, his face was grimaced in pain. "What's wrong?"

"I…I don't know." Blood began to drip out of Sam's nose. At that same moment, Lucy took a sharp intake of breath. Just as Sam grabbed his head and fell to the floor, Lucy let out a horrifying scream. Dean leaped out of his chair and ran for the door to get some help, but when he pulled on the handle, he found that the door wouldn't budge. He could hear the doctor pounding on the door and demanding entrance.

Once again, Dean had no idea what to do. Lucy sounded as though she was being murdered. Her screaming increased in intensity and her heartbeat was erratic, but she was still unconscious as tears fell out of the corners of her eyes. Then, as suddenly as it began, it was over. Lucy was silent and still. Sam had passed out on the floor. Dean, helpless, watched as the doctor and a number of nurses streamed into the room through the now open door and took over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Lucy is still mine, as are Paul and David. Mel Gibson is not mine either. (Okay, he's not technically in the story, but his name is mentioned. Sorry to any Mel Gibson fans out there. Although if you do still exist, you probably shouldn't identify yourself. Am I going to get sued for saying this?)

**Author's Note:** It's a little longer than the others. I'm proud of myself. Enjoy!

It was raining in her prison. Lucy lay in pain in the middle of the cavern, right beneath the hole in the ceiling. She wished she could move to the outskirts, where there was no rain. But after the brutal attack, she was in such agony that moving was definitely out of the question.

The demon that attacked her was nothing she had ever heard her dad or her brothers even so much as mention. It moved so fast that she could barely tell what it was. It was a beast, at least three times her size. She never heard it come up behind her. Lucy actually suspected that it had the ability to transport itself. There was no way she couldn't have heard something that big sneak up her like it did. Before she knew it, there were claws in her back. She screamed for all it was worth. For some unknown reason, the beast had stopped before it killed her. At this point, Lucy wished it had.

Lucy found herself remembering the attack. There had been a male voice screaming as well, but there was no one else in the cavern with her. Who was he? Something in the back of her mind told her that this voice was familiar. But she was in so much pain, she couldn't think straight. She could only lay there and bleed and cry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was losing them both. Somehow, Sam and Lucy were connected, and because of this connection, Dean was losing them. Sam had been unconscious for the last hour and Lucy hadn't moved since the episode earlier. When the doctors had examined her, they could find nothing wrong except that her blood pressure and heart rate were still declining dramatically. There were also no signs of her regaining consciousness.

Now Sam was in trouble too. He wasn't nearly as bad off as Lucy, but was also unconscious with low blood pressure and heart rate. Dean knew this had something to do with the shooting and the man that Sam had seen but Lucy and Dean had not. He needed to go do research, but at the same time he couldn't leave his younger siblings' sides. He had never felt so alone.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in," Dean said, assuming it was another doctor. It was far from it. It was a short man with brown hair and a goatee. He was wearing a blue jacket. The minute Dean saw him, he knew who he was. It was the man who had shot Lucy. Dean leapt to his feet and attempted to put himself between this guy and his siblings. He really wished he had a weapon. "What the hell do you want?"

The man did a strange thing. He put his hands up in front of him as if to surrender. "I'm not going to hurt you or your brother and sister." In a flash, Dean had the man by his collar and slammed him into the wall. He was seething.

"Why did you shoot Lucy? Why are you here?"

"I…I…" the man stammered, obviously frightened by Dean.

"ANSWER ME!"

"I had to."

"WHAT?"

"Look, if you just let go of me, I'll explain."

"You better tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now with my bare hands. Because, trust me, I'm about to."

"I know that it's all my fault. That's why I'm here. I want to help make it right." Dean loosened his grip slightly on the man. He dragged him over to a chair and threw him in it.

"Talk. Now."

"My name is Paul," he started, shaking slightly from adrenaline and fear. "I know who you and your siblings are. You're Dean Winchester. Those two are Sam and Lucy, your younger brother and half-sister."

"Okay, so far you've proved that you're a crazy stalker."

"I know because the demon told me."

"What demon?"

"About a year ago, my long term girlfriend cheated on me with my best friend. I wanted revenge, but not the typical kind. My roommate in college was big into magic and the black arts and always had these spell books and stuff lying around. I guess I was really upset, because I picked up one of his books and read about this demon of retribution. Before I knew it, I had actually conjured it. I couldn't believe it. To be honest, at first, I didn't think it was real. I mean, he didn't look like those demons you see on TV and in the movies. It was a normal looking guy. But he could…control me. He made me kill my girlfriend and my best friend. I couldn't stop myself." Paul began to break. "I never wanted them to die." He took a second to compose himself before continuing. "For the past year, he's been following me around, telling me what to do. It's been things from petty thefts to murder. Last night he came to me and told me that you three were in town and I needed to kill your sister. So that's what I did. Or attempted to do."

"So how do I know you're not being controlled right now and really have come back to finish the job? How do I know this demon exists? And what about my brother?"

"You're going to have to trust that I'm not being controlled. And as for your brother, I don't know. The demon told me about him, but didn't give me any special instructions about him." Dean let some of his guard down and sat in a chair by Paul.

"And how are you planning on making this right?"

"I can give you information that will help you save them." Paul was beginning to get anxious. He was wringing his hands and squinting at Dean, almost as though the lights were too bright. "Right now, Lucy is trapped within her own mind. The demon is holding her there. He wanted me to kill her, but when I didn't, he decided that having her weakened would work enough so he could kill her himself."

"I don't think I can trust you." Dean got up and went to the door.

"Wait! There's more I have to tell you!"

Before Dean himself could open the door, it was swung open for him. In the doorway stood a dark haired older man who slightly resembled Mel Gibson.

"I'm sorry to trouble you. My name is David Markson. Have you seen my brother? He wanders off every now and again. Ah, Paul. There you are. Why are you bothering these people? I'm very sorry Mr…."

"Dean."

"Dean. I'm sorry. We were on our way upstairs to see his psychologist when he got away from me. Come on, Paul." Dean could see a sudden change in the man's demeanor. The fear and anxiety left his face. There was nothing. He stood up and faced Dean.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you. He's right. I shouldn't have even come in here. Bye." He turned stiffly and followed the man out the door. Dean wasn't convinced by David's fast talking at all. Just before the door closed, a pair of black sunglasses fell out of David's pocket. He hurriedly reached down and grabbed them before hurrying out of Dean's sight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lucy?" She knew the voice. It was the same voice of the man who had been screaming. "Luce." She couldn't feel the rain anymore. When slid her eyes open, she saw that she was now lying on the outskirts of the cavern. She had been moved.

"Hey Lucy," the voice said quietly. It finally dawned on her. It was Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: The only new character in this chapter is Missouri. She's not mine either.

**Author's Note**: Kind of slow and short. Sorry. The next chapter will definitely have more action. Enjoy!

"How? Why?" Lucy questioned.

"I don't know and I don't know," Sam replied. He helped her sit up slowly and lean her back against the cavern wall. Looking over Sam's shoulder, she could see that the rain had stopped and there was sunlight streaming through the hole. Her back was on fire, but at least it wasn't bleeding anymore. She was thankful that the rain had washed away the blood. "Dean and I were sitting in your hospital room when I had a vision of you being attacked by that…thing."

"You saw it?"

"Yeah. It's like nothing I've ever seen before. I was yelling at it to stop when it turned and looked at me and vanished."

"I heard you screaming."

"Well, when the vision didn't stop, I kind of figured out that I was stuck here with you."

"So now what?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean needed to find Paul and David. They were the keys to all of this. But he couldn't leave Lucy and Sam all alone. So he called the one person that he could think of.

Hours after his frantic phone call, there was a knock at the door. "Come in," he called.

"Hey baby," Missouri said, stepping in to the room. Dean couldn't contain himself. He leapt out of the chair and in to Missouri's arms. As much as they hadn't gotten along in the past, he couldn't help but give in to that mother-son instinct in a time of crisis.

"I'm so glad to see you," Dean said. He pulled back.

"You kids really need to come see more often than when you have a problem. And it's a good thing I was in Indiana 'cause otherwise I couldn't have gotten here so fast." She looked past Dean and saw Lucy and Sam. Dean caught the worry in Missouri's eyes.

"I just need you to stay here with them while I go do some research and track down these guys. I can't leave these two alone. And if one or two dark haired men show up, call me immediately. Don't let them get anywhere near Sam or Lucy." Fear and anxiety were in his voice.

"You're a very strong man, Dean Winchester. You're also a very loving man, taking care of your siblings like you do."

"I have to. What am I going to do? Leave them on their own?" Missouri grabbed Dean's hand and smiled. She walked over and sat in the chair that Dean had recently vacated, between Sam and Lucy's cots. She grabbed Lucy's right hand and Sam's left. Dean took one last look at his siblings, praying that this wouldn't be the last time he would see them alive.

"I'll be back, you guys. Everything's going to be okay. I'll take care of it." And with that, he was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I'll be back, you guys. Everything's going to be okay. I'll take care of it_." It was a whisper, but Sam and Lucy knew immediately who it was. It wasn't the same evil voice that had spoken to Lucy. This one was on their side. It was their big brother.

"Dean," Lucy breathed. For the first time, she felt a twinge of hope. It also gave them a surge of strength. "There has to be a way out of here. Something we're missing." Sam helped her to her feet so they could examine the cavern once again. They walked around the perimeter, feeling the walls, looking for some clue.

"Ow! Dammit," Sam cried, holding his foot.

"What happened?" Lucy asked from the other side.

"I hit my toe on this stupid rock. Wait." Sam forgot about his throbbing toe and squatted down.

"What did you find?" Lucy asked as she made her way over to him.

"Here. Written on the wall. 'I'm here. Help me.' Someone else has been here before." It was scratched into the rock. "This person was trying to communicate. But with who?"

"Sam. You're nose is bleeding," Lucy said. Indeed, when Sam reached up to his face, it was covered in blood.

"_This time I will finish what has been started. Too bad you have to die before precious big brother can save you._" Sam and Lucy shot up and whirled around to face the whisper. Sam placed himself in front of Lucy and prepared for the worst.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: David and Paul are mine. So is Lucy. No one else is.

Author's Note: Short. Sorry. I'm trying hard to get past my writer's block on this story and that will probably cause the next few chapters to be short, but not bad, I hope. Happy reading!

Dean drove like a madman who had no idea where he was going. He had stopped in many of the popular local places in town, asking people if they had seen Paul and/or David. No one had even heard of them. So Dean resorted to driving around town, keeping an eye out for them. He was driving down an empty street full of empty apartment buildings.

Out of nowhere, a man ran in to the middle of the street. Dean was just barely able to stop before hitting him. The man ran over to the passenger side and ripped open the door. Before Dean was able to grab a weapon of any kind, the man sat down and closed the door. Dean finally recognized him as Paul.

"Drive," Paul commanded.

"Wait. Before I do-"

"GO! Or we'll never get away!" That was all Dean needed as he drove off as fast as he could. For some reason, he trusted this man.

"_I wasn't expecting to get both of you here. This is a nice surprise._" Lucy was confused. This was no beast. In front of them stood a man. His voice still came in whispers, but they seemed to reverberate off the cavern walls.

"You," Sam said. Lucy looked at him, confused. "I saw you in my vision. You were with that other guy when he shot Lucy.

"Wait. What? There was only one guy there," Lucy spoke up.

"_That's the nice thing about being a demon. When I don't want you to see me, you won't see me_."

"But I saw you," said Sam.

"_That's because you are a special child. That's also why you are here. You have a psychic connection with both of your siblings_."

"I don't understand."

"_There is no need for you to understand. I'm going to kill you anyway_." There was a flash of white light and Sam and Lucy had to cover their eyes. When they were able to look again, the beast had taken the place of the man. They finally got a good look at it. It looked like a Wendigo with fur. Almost like a werewolf. It came complete with fangs and claws. It was at least three times bigger than Sam. And Sam was no small guy. The beast lunged.

"Where are we going, Paul?" Dean asked once they were at the outskirts of town.

"There's a cavern about 50 miles from here. We need to get there as fast as we can." Paul was wringing his hands and there were clearly beads of sweat on his forehead. Dean could see that he was terrified.

"Why? How did you get away from that other guy?"

"He wasn't paying attention. He was occupied with something else. He doesn't need me anymore."

"What?"

"It takes a lot of his attention and energy to kill someone. It takes twice that much to kill two people."

"You mean-"

"Yeah. He's going to kill your brother and sister."

"Right now?"

"Right now. But if we can kill his human form, the form that is trying to kill your siblings will die as well."

"What form is trying to kill Sam and Lucy?"

"A beast. I can't really explain what it looks like."

"Why isn't he just having you kill them?" It hurt Dean to say that. He didn't want to think of anyone or anything killing his baby brother or sister.

"Because of you. You stand between their human forms and his power. You're their protector. With them stuck in this plane of reality he's brought them to, you can't physically stop him."

"See, though, I can. And I will." Dean had never failed his siblings before and he didn't intend to start now.

Back in the hospital room, Missouri continued her vigil at Lucy and Sam's bedsides. Both siblings hadn't moved a muscle in hours and Missouri wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. The sun was beginning to go down and Missouri reached for her cell phone to call Dean to check in.

Out of nowhere, both siblings let out a horrific scream.


End file.
